


Must Be Fate

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Now I know I said 1000 words but I have to eat lunch, Sorry but u were too cute, Welp tell me if u wanna other scenes, pure fluff, sorryyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is for my new otpYall need a name btwEnjoy!
Kudos: 3





	Must Be Fate

As Rowan slowly opened her house, she briefly wondered just how lucky she was to have Tongue and J as her partners. 

A ray of sunshine peeked through the window, making her partners look like angels, she started to move, her throat scratchy after not drinking in hours.  
This caused J, who was cuddled in between Rowan and Tongue, to stir awake. As they opened their eyes, a sleepy grin stuck on their faces, J threw themselves at Rowan, giggling childishly as they both fell on the floor with a loud thump.

Tongue snapped awake at this, hurriedly making their way to the other side of the bed, before letting out a sigh of releief seeing them both not being hurt.  
With a devilish gring they started to tickle Rowan, stealing a few kisses in between laughs, as J jumped on the bed with a yell. 

Although begrudgingly, Rowan and Tongue made their way into the kitchen, where J was waiting for them with freshly cookes bacon and pancakes. 

With flower all over their faces they looked adorable, and as Rowan stared softly at them, Tongue picked J up and kissed them, earning a gasp of surprise from J together with a muffled 'the pancakes are burning!'.

Rowan laughed, feeling her heart at peace, her soul complete as she walked towards them. 

Tongue then let J down and hugged them both tightly and, closing her eyes, Rowan thinks it must be fate that brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed making this sooo who knows maybe there will be more


End file.
